


Hot Under The Collar (But Which One?)

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Cain's in his mid 60's, Collars, D/s, Daddy!Kink, Domestic Happenings, Enforcer!Cain, Fluff, Kinktober 2018, Lucifer's in his mid 40's, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Don!Lucifer, Married Dorks, Mentioned Crobby, This ended up fluffier than expected omg, collar!kink, dom!Cain, mentions of safewords, sub!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Lucifer and Cain go through their morning routine





	Hot Under The Collar (But Which One?)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is yet another Kinktober prompt
> 
> And yes, this somehow ended up being fluffy. 
> 
> I will never know how my brain will take something smutty and make it fluffy.

Cain Murderson groaned as he rolled over to shut his phone off as it blared the early alarm. Beside him, Lucifer Alighieri, his husband, curled tighter into him.

“You gotta get up, baby,” Cain chuckled as he rolled over, running his hands up and down the younger man’s back. 

“Sleepy,” Lucifer yawned. 

“Come on,” Cain chuckled, reaching down and tapping the pert ass of his lover. “Up. You’ve got an early meeting.” 

Bright blue eyes slowly opened and met Cain’s, smiling softly. “Do we have to?” he said. “I can call Crowley, tell him that we could postpone. I’m sure he’d enjoy staying in with Robert.” 

“Oh no,” Cain laughed. “No, no, no. We are getting up, you minx.” He slowly got out of bed, dressed in nothing but a pair of soft cotton boxers. “C’mon baby boy. Let’s go.” 

Lucifer whined and reluctantly threw the covers back in order to get out of their bed, not wearing a stitch of clothing on him. He neatly made the bed while Cain dressed in a dark grey suit with a burgundy colored shirt and a black tie. He began armoring up, as well. He took his husband’s safety very seriously, have since Lucifer came to be with his first employer, Lucifer’s adoptive father. He knew Lucifer could take care of himself- he trained his husband, after all. 

When he looked up from sliding a slim revolver into the holster on his ankle, Lucifer had put on boxers, socks, and slacks, and was kneeling at the end of the bed. Smirking, he walked over to the black velvet box hidden in plain sight at the end of the dresser. He opened it up to reveal the wide banded black Italian leather collar, one of their joint splurges. There was a small silver pendant in the center, that just simply had Cain’s initials intertwined with Lucifer’s engraved. He looked back over at Lucifer, his lover kneeling patiently. They had a busy morning, so Cain won’t tease him. He’ll take pity today. 

He walked over to where Lucifer was and gently tilted his husband’s head up, slotting their lips together. Lucifer melted into the touch, sighing as Cain cupped his cheek with his free hand. Pecking Lucifer’s lips again, Cain smiled. “I love you,” he whispered. 

“I love you too, Daddy,” Lucifer whispered softly. 

Cain smiled and kissed Lucifer’s forehead. 

“I wear your collar of my own free will,” Lucifer whispered, filling Cain’s heart. They did this every morning, a moment to themselves to ground them and prepare them for the day. A little bit of submission for Lucifer helped him be the businessman and Don that he was, and had been for a couple of years. “It is a sign of my love and devotion to you. I know my safeword and will use it if need be. You have my consent.” 

“Thank you, baby boy,” Cain murmured. Taking the collar, he slid it around Lucifer’s neck and closed it, making sure it was secure before kissing Lucifer’s forehead again, feeling his lover sigh and relax once it was on. “Tell me your safeword,” he urged gently. 

“My safeword is murder,” Lucifer said with a small smile. 

“Good boy,” Cain praised, smirking as Lucifer pinked lightly. Even after being with his husband for over twenty years, he could still make him blush. “Finish getting ready,” he said. “I’ll make sure that breakfast is ready. Would you like to play later in the day?” 

Lucifer brightened and he smiled. “Yes, Daddy,” he said. 

Cain stood up and helped Lucifer stand, looking at Lucifer’s collar. It caused him to tighten in his slacks. He tugged Lucifer closer and kissed him again, unable to help himself. He cupped Lucifer’s hips and rubbed his thumbs into his lover’s skin, humming as Lucifer moaned softly and grabbed his biceps.

“Lose the ankle holster, baby,” he whispered against his lips, chuckling roughly as he felt Lucifer pout. “You’re ridiculously adorable, and mine.” He reached up and gently tapped the pendant resting delicately between his husband’s collarbone. 

“Yours,” Lucifer purred. “I don’t wear a collar for anyone. Not even if Sara asked me to.” He wrinkled his nose. “Although if Sara asked me to wear a collar, I’d be  _ concerned. _ ” 

Cain laughed and checked his watch. “Time for me to feed you.” He stepped back and looked at Lucifer. “And no, don’t think about the pocket knives,” he warned, smirking as Lucifer blushed. He felt pride and adoration swell within him as he looked at the collar on the Don’s neck. His collar. His pendant. His intelligent, wily, snarky, sarcastic, loving, and absolutely beautiful baby boy. Who outranks him in social status and surpassed the teacher and became an amazing enforcer and assassin prior to becoming Don, and yet defers to him in the bedroom, willingly and eagerly. 

It didn’t matter to him that Lucifer’s collar was hardly ever seen by anyone, that Lucifer kept it hidden with button downs and ties. Just  _ knowing  _ that it was there made Cain want to drag his husband away and have his wicked way with him. 

Besides, Lucifer also bore Cain’s ring. More accurately, rings. And what are rings but smaller versions of collars?

“I love you,” Cain said as he watched Lucifer button a vividly red shirt. 

Lucifer’s smile was bright and beaming, reaching up to stroke the collar as his engagement ring and his father’s wedding ring flashing in the low light of the room. “I love you too, mi orsetto.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Mi orsetto- I do believe this means "my teddy bear" 
> 
> Find me on tumblr! @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
